1. Field of the Invention
The features of the disclosed embodiments relate generally to transferring raster/image data, and in particular to transferring raster/image data via Internet mail transfer mechanism.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Multifunction devices (MFD) have become one of the most common raster/image capture sources. Transfer of MFD captured raster/image typically takes the form of fax transmissions. It is well accepted that transfer via Internet mail transfer mechanism (i.e. email) would be more cost effective and would contribute to an increase in the transferred quality level. Cost inelasticity associated with the commodity based MFD industry, however, makes it difficult to absorb the cost associated with adding mail user agent (MUA) and mail server functionality to the MFD. This invention overcomes the cost issues by taking advantage of MUAs and mail servers that reside in computers and other devices.